The Next Generation: Book One
by SomeKindOfMagic
Summary: As a new group of students enter Hogwarts a new threat is looming over the wizarding world. A wizard from the trio's time at Hogwarts has gone bad, and his goal is to continue Voldemorts reign of terror, but who is he and why does he want Albus Potter?
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

The house was very dark as the stranger made his way through. The home comforts that decorated the living room where the stranger was standing did nothing to ease the eerie silence. Quietly the stranger tip toed up the stairs, careful to not disrupt anything within the house. If the residents of the home knew he had been there his entire plan would be ruined.

The stranger stared at the line of rooms at the top of the stairs. He had been told that the room where the object was hidden had an inscription carved into the door. Carefully he examined the first two doors and found nothing. The third door proved to be the one with the letters H&G forever carved under the door handle.

The stranger turned the door handle eagerly only to discover that it was locked. He supposed that this was to keep the children out as his research had shown that the residents of this house believed that they were relatively safe from harm. He figured the simplest charm could probably be used to open the door. "Alohomora." He whispered under his breath, pointing his wand at the door. He heard the lock click, and turned the doorknob. It opened with a creak as he pushed on the frame.

The room was very large, with a king sized bed next to the window and a brown wooden dresser pushed against the wall. There was a small mirror hanging above the dresser, and clothes were strewn all over the floor. The stranger took a quick look around. He was unsurprised that the room was so messy as he knew both of it's inhabitants led very busy, career oriented lives.

Carefully he walked into the room, trying his hardest to avoid stepping on anything that looked to be valuable, or clean. He led himself to the dresser and pulled open the top drawer, careful not to jostle anything on top of it or within. He rummaged through the drawer and was disappointed not to find what he was searching for. All that was in there were some muggle clothes and a broken locket that looked as if it had been stabbed by something.

The stranger opened the second drawer just as carefully as the first, but again he did not find what he was looking for. In this drawer there were several black cloaks and a book entitled "Twelve Fail Safe Ways To Charm Witches." The stranger couldn't help a small dark chuckle, and wondered why the owners of this house would own such a book.

Now the stranger opened the second drawer, hoping that he would find what he was searching for in it. He knew the residents of this house would be back from King's Cross soon and he couldn't be here when they returned. As soon as he opened the drawer the stranger knew this was the right one. There was only one object inside, a large silver cloak. The stranger took the cloak into his arms and sighed, relieved. Carefully he closed the bottom drawer and took a step away from the dresser. With the invisibility cloak in one arm he turned on the spot and with a small pop he was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

The engine of the Hogwarts Express made an extradorinarily loud noise as it pulled away from Kings Cross Station. Albus Potter looked through the window at the back of the train as his family waved at him and his cousin Rose. With a small jolt of pain he realized that he would not be seeing them again until Christmas vacation which was nearly four months away. He shut that thought into the back of his mind and focused on the excitement he was feeling about finally going to Hogwarts.

His older brother James had been to Hogwarts for the past two years and every time he came home for vacations he always told the greatest stories of the exciting things that happened there, and even though James also complained a lot about the homework and classes Albus could barely wait to be there.

He turned to look at Rose. "Wanna go get a compartment?" He asked causually, still feeling the excitement flow inside him.

"I just hope there's one left." She said in her bossy voice that she shared with her mother. Rose sometimes got on Albus's nerves, but somehow they had ended up becoming best friends, and he didn't know what he would do without her.

"I think there will be." Albus said. "It's a pretty big train."

They began to walk down the train's hallway. Albus was surprised when they were nearly to the end of the train that all the compartments were at least partially occupied. He was beginning to think that he and Rose would have to stand all the way to the station when they passed a compartment only occupied by one person.

"Let's go in here Rose." He said, taking her hand.

She hesitated, peering into the compartment. "Isn't that they boy my Dad told me not to get too friendly with?" She asked.

Albus looked into the compartment again, and so it was. He couldn't remember the boys name but he was sure that it was the one who Uncle Ron had warned them against, Draco Malfoy's son. Albus stood for a second, unsure, but then decided to go in anyways. He pushed open the door, and pulled Rose in behind him.

The boy looked up at the opening of the door, and for a second the three of them stood there in silence, taking each other in. Finally Rose took a step forward and spoke. "Do you mind if we sit here?' She asked.

The boy shook his head, and Albus looked at Rose, who shrugged, and shut the door behind her. The two of them sat down at the seat across from the boy. Albus noticed that they boy looked very pale, and blonde hair, his eyes were a bright blue, and his robes looked somewhat worn.

Again the three of them sat in silence for a few minutes until for the first time the boy spoke, sounding uncertain, and small. "You're Harry Potter's son right?" He asked Albus.

Albus was not surprised by this, he was asked questions like it quite a lot. "Yeah." He responded. "He's my Dad."

The boy nodded and turned his attention to Rose. "And you're Ron Weasley, and Hermione Granger's daughter?"

"Yes." Rose answered. She, unlike Albus, seemed surprised by this question. Albus knew that although his Aunt and Uncle were fairly well known because of their part in defeating Voldemort they had never reached the level of fame that his father had, and Rose was probably not used to being considered special because of her parents.

"I'm Scorpius Malfoy." The boy said. "I don't know if your parents have ever talked about my dad…" He trailed off, looking away quickly.

"A bit, yeah." Albus said, also looking away. His father had never said anything outright bad about Draco Malfoy, but there was a definite tone of voice that he often used when speaking about him that caused Albus to think that there was a definite negative feeling that his father had toward Malfoy.

"Well I'm sure whatever they said it wasn't good." The boy paused. "I don't blame them." He said finally. "My Dad did a lot of bad things when he was younger, and so did my grandparents, and now no one likes us. No body wants an ex death eater working for them either." Scorpius looked down, and Albus again noticed his worn robes.

"Well it was usually pretty neutral." Albus said.

"I want to change that." Scorpius said. "I want to make it so that when people think of my family, they think of something good."

"How?" Rose asked.

Scorpius just shrugged, and looked away again, but Albus couldn't help thinking that perhaps he had just made his first friend at Hogwarts.


End file.
